


The Dark Clown.

by BlissfulKisses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Halloween, Haunting, Horror, Loss of Control, Loss of Sanity, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulKisses/pseuds/BlissfulKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had been a professional. He always got the target. Until the day.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Clown.

John had been a professional. He always got the target. Until the day he had to Fiber wire a Woman. The woman he loved, Alice his wife. She had found his tool's, and threatened to go to the Cop's. He couldn't allow that. He wouldn't go to Prison just because Alice had a closed mind. After the dark deed was done, He never smiled again. Never laughed again, all the joy in him died with Alice. Many months passed and his best friend Bob had invited John to his Niece's birthday party. "Come with me John you haven';t been out of the House in month's. Since Alice left you," Everyone had assumed she had got tired of his workaholic way's. And went to her Mother's. John looked at Bob for a few moment's. "Yeah, Ok." He muttered as he turned and went back to his cubical. Saturday came and John sat on the steps of his porch, waiting for Bob to pick him up. "Hey man," Said Bob as he honked. John sat in a daze. "John come on we're gonna be late" said Bob trying to smile as he noted John's strange behavior. 

When they arrived, children were everywhere. Running and playing, in the middle of them, was Bobo the clown. John stared at him, he couldn't take his eyes off him. "Yes, that's it thats the answer." Whispered John to Bob. "What?" Said Bob looking confused. "Nothing," Said John smiling for the first time in Months. "Listen, I'd love to stay but, I gotta go. I have files I have to work on over the weekend." Said John as he headed toward's the Gate. John hurried home toward his computer and started looking, for clown costumes and make-up. He ordered a black clown suit, with red Polka dots big red nose, and a red clown wig. Along with white clown face Make-up and black Make-up. Monday came and all day John laughed and went out of his way to help everyone. Bob couldn't believe John, was back to his old self again. A few day's later, as he arrived Home from work. There were three packages waiting by the door on his porch. He hurried up the walk-way to grab them, and went inside.

John ripped at the packages nervously. His hand's shook with excitement. As the top of the box flew off, there it was Magic in a box. Thought John as he grabbed the black and red clown suit. Stepping in front of the Mirror he must have stood for an Hour or better just staring in the Mirror. As he undressed, it was as if the old John was being peeled away and something new, was being born. Yes, it was time to let go of the Old life. That held tragedy and the sadness of Alice. He grabbed the Make=up and began to smear as he laughed a menacing laugh. "La.....la.....La.....la" He sung and laughed another menacing laugh. When he was done, he got in his car, and drove to a nearby Highway. The sun was down and evening had set in. He pulled over and put the Hood of his Car up. He clicked the emergency light's on, and waited, before long, a young woman who had that college student look about her saw the car.

She passed slowly, as the clown smiled a friendly smile and waved her down. "Car trouble?" Asked Beth. "Yeah, I was on my way to my first gig. At a kid's birthday party I don't know, I think I over heated or something." Beth smiled, "Ok My brother's a mechanic I've learned a little. Let me take a look." "Oh could you please? Thank you so much," Said John as he looked around making sure, they were alone. Beth walked back to the Car, as they walked, John looked all around. Not a car in sight. Beth lightly touched the radiator she didn't want to get burned but, the radiator was Ice cold. "I don't think its your radiator." Said Beth as John, stepped behind her. John pounced and the Fiber-wire was around Beth's throat. She could feel it growing tighter, and tighter. As she choked, and clawed wildly at the Fiber wire. "You should have minded your own business Alice!" Said John as he tightened the wire and blood Trickled down her neck. As the light faded from her eye's, and the final breath left Beth's body. 

John threw her body on the ground and drove away not paying attention, that in the struggle with Beth, while she was kicking and struggling around. She had knocked off the front license plate on his Car. Wayne always took that Road home when he noticed his sisters car. As he pulled over, he saw the horrific sight. "Beth!" Screamed Wayne as he fell from the truck. Stumbling to his feet. As he got closer, he saw Beth so still her lungs weren't falling up and down she wasn't breathing. "Oh god no please no!" Wayne sobbed as he craddled Beth in his arm's. Looking at the cut on her throat. "Why Beth? Why would someone do this to you?" "God please help me," Sobbed Wayne. When the license plate caught his attention. Wayne gently laid Beth down, as he crawled wildly towards the Plate. "You did this, didnt you?!" Said Wayne in a low, dark tone. He tossed the plate in the front seat of his car, and then laid Beth in the back.

"I promise," He whispered in Beth's ear. They lived in a small town, everyone knew everyone. Wayne called Doug, the local deputy. "Hello sheriff department this is Doug can I help you?" "Doug, it's Wayne I need you to run a Plate. The creep hit Beth's car and took off. I wanna make sure he pay's the damage." "What? Where is he I'll lock him up. What a low life." "No no it's Ok,. I don't want any trouble just the damage's." "Ok you got it buddy hold on a Minute." Doug went in a private office and closed the door. "Give me a minute." When Doug had the last number of the plate he jumped on the computer. "Got it," Said Doug. He gave Wayne the address it was ten miles out of town. On a old deserted road no one ever used. As Wayne pulled up, he saw the Car hid behind the House. He eased open the car door and quietly eased to one of the window's. 

As he peered in, a dark shadow moved closer and closer. Wayne saw the shadow and whirled around just in time to dodge the axe that slammed into the window of the House. Where he had been standing. Wayne tried to get out of the way as John kept swinging the axe. Wayne ran for the car as John, caught his upper thigh. As Wayne went down, he tried to crawl on his elbows to get to the car. "Don't you wanna see your sister again?" Hissed John in a almost Inhuman voice. "How did you know Beth was my sister?" Asked Wayne. "You're the Mechanic brother she talked about theres grease under your nail's." John raised the axe over his head. "It's you're lucky day you'll see her again soon." As John went to bring the Axe down, Doug fired and shot John. John hit the ground and laid there looking at Wayne as he smiled a Menacing smile. Menacing laughter filled the air and then, only silence John was dead.

Today a young couple moved into the farm house. "Daddy can we keep the big doll?" "What doll?" Said Steve to Melody. "The big clown doll in black and red sitting in the corner of my room brushing my doll's Hair."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published on my authors site
> 
> November 15, 2014


End file.
